


Good Girl

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [2]
Category: IT (2017), Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dominant Pennywise, F/M, Oral Sex, Pennywise likes to be in control, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Second Part of "For Those Who Wait"Pennywise gets his human off and reminds her who's in control.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the first part of this was so well received on Tumblr that I wrote a follow-up. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more Pennywise smut (it's posted there before uploaded here!): beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

He laughed, the feral red eyes slowing slipping back to their orange color. Her face and chest were covered in his cum as she sat up, but he pushed her down. 

“Lay back, pet, it’s Penny’s turn now,” he said, on her waist again in an instant with crushing force. His tongue shot out to lick the cum off her breasts and she moaned, feeling it glide over her nipples teasingly. He bent his head and grazed his teeth over the stiff bud, sucking it into his mouth only to bite down on it a second later. His free hand massaged the other, gently squeezing it and rolling the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He loved how they felt in his hands, heavy and soft, filling his palms easily. His mouth and hand switched places, focusing his love bits on the opposite breast. She sighed, his groping paired with the pressure of his body between her legs making her pussy ache. He would bite down, making her jump, and then lick the tiny teeth marks to soothe them. 

“Mm, I love them,” he hummed, more to himself than to her as he watched her breasts jiggle in his palms, “Tasty, tasty. Soft and sweet.”

She smirked, and he gave them one more pinch before licking a hot trail down her belly, continuing his playful bites here or there. His hands rested on her thighs and slowly pried them open, inhaling the scent of her arousal through the black panties she wore. He peppered her legs with more bite marks until his nips got dangerously close to her sex, making her want to squeeze her legs shut. 

“Shall I use my teeth again?” he asked, mocking her command from earlier.

“You already tore the bra in half, so why not?” she said, watching as a devious grin spread across his face. His teeth scraped her skin as he took hold of the black lace, dragging it slowly down her body and legs. He set them to the side and she looked at him curiously.

“I’ll be keeping those for later,” he said, answering her question without missing a beat even though his words made her blush a deep scarlet. Once again, he opened her legs and  
brought his face to her soaked core, licking his lips as drool spilled. 

“Like what you see?” she asked, trying to maintain her wits, but the way she practically panted gave her away. He growled and looked up at her with his piercing gaze.

“I love my pet’s pretty pussy,” his voice was low and gravelly, “Just as tasty as her flesh.”

She chuckled with just a touch of nervousness, his words not reassuring her that he was completely in control of himself. There was no time to second-guess him though, because his tongue delved straight into her and lapped at the wetness between her folds. She hissed, back arching up to buck her hips into his mouth. One hand held her thigh while the other was splayed across her belly, holding her in place. 

“J-Jesus Christ,” she gasped, a low moan coming from within her chest as his tongue pulled away to lap at her neglected clit. 

“Not even close,” his laugh rumbled from his body before he wrapped his lips around her sensitive bud, swirling his tongue around it. A new sensation came over her and she twitched with each stroke. 

“Fuck!” she groaned. Her fingers found his hair and gripped it, making the mistake of pushing his head closer to her pussy. He growled and pulled away. 

“Pet, you had your chance to be in control. Now it’s mine again,” he warned her, “Keep your fingers away and little mouth shut.”

She swallowed and nodded, watching his yellow eyes glare at her before lowering back down to her sex. It took every ounce of restraint to keep her hands at her sides as he thrusted his tongue back into her, working it faster this time. Keeping quiet was another story. As badly as she wanted to, she felt a tooth scrape against her clit and cried out, throwing her head back from the electric shock of pain and pleasure. His claws dug into her thighs and he picked his head up, eyes red rimmed again. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, teeth clenched. She complied, and he grabbed the black lace underwear, pushing it to the back of her throat. 

“Do it again, and it’ll be my cock,” he warned, and she got the message. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done that to her. He’d keep her on her knees for hours, just thrusting deep into her throat agonizingly slow. If he was feeling nice, he’d let her come. If not, then she’d wait until he was good and ready to fuck her. 

His lips connected with her clit again, sucking and licking. Two fingers pushed inside her wet pussy, and she clenched around them, happy to feel something inside for the first time that night. He curled them, rubbing the top of her walls as he pumped to match the rhythm of his tongue. Tension pooled in her gut, slowly moving down between her hips. Her breaths came out muffled by the lace, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes in her effort to stay quiet. It just felt so goddamn good. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, tearing her apart with each passing minute. Everything throbbed, eager for release that he wasn’t ready to grant her yet. 

“Hands and knees,” he said, and she wasted no time in getting into the position, wiggling her ass playfully. A hard blow landed on it, making her whimper in pleasure knowing that tomorrow she’d have a large, hand-shaped welt. He grabbed the flesh, kneading it in his hands and humming. She felt pressure on her head, pushing it to the ground of the sewer to angle her ass higher in the air. The long tongue reemerged, lapping at her from behind as he buried his face in her pussy. Claws dug into the skin, drawing blood as his grip tightened on her ass. The new position had her squirming in minutes, back on the edge of her orgasm. He could feel her trembling and reached up to her mouth, ripping out the spit-soaked under.

“Is my little one ready to be a good girl now?” he asked and she nodded frantically, strung along far enough. 

“Yes, yes, please,” she gasped and pleaded, “I need to cum, Penny.”

“Need? Oh no. You want to cum,” he said, pulling his mouth away and replacing it with his fingers, working two into her pussy to keep her right where he wanted her, “You don’t need to. I could leave you like this for the rest of the night and you’d be fine.”

“Okay, okay,” she relented, “Okay, Penny, I want to cum. I don’t need to. I want to.”

He pushed his fingers in farther, slapping her ass again, harder this time. More tears slipped down her cheeks.

“That sounded like you were telling me, but my pet wouldn’t do that. She knows better,” he growled, pulling the fingers out and rubbing her clit instead. She shuddered, the coil in her stomach seconds away from snapping until he stopped altogether. 

“No, no, I wasn’t telling you,” she panted, “Pennywise, can I please cum?”

“I’m not sure you’ve earned it,” he mused, slapping her pussy and making her scream, only to rub it again until the pain went away. 

“Oh, god, please Pennywise,” she was damn near sobbing, “Please. Please can I cum?”

“That’s my good girl, knows when to beg,” he smiled, and brought his mouth back to her sex, almost picking her legs up off the ground to get a better angle. His pace was merciless, tongue swirling on her clit while his nose teased her entrance. She stifled her moans the closer she got, so afraid that if she got too loud he’d stop again. 

“Louder pet, I want everyone to hear you,” he egged her on. She didn’t need to be told twice.

“Pennywise!” she cried, cumming on his tongue. Her entire body tensed and he kept sucking her clit until she was trying to wiggle away, the pleasure turned into pain. He released her and she fell forward, a disheveled mess of bodily fluids. Her chest heaved as she panted, her breath having been caught in her throat as she came. Pennywise reached out and pulled her into his lap, smoothing the matted hair out of her face. She looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, limp in his arms.

“Such a good girl.”


End file.
